The rapid transfer of important digital data including facsimilie, as well as analog information such as television pictures is becoming increasingly a part of business administration. Business establishments remain competitive by their ability to rapidly transfer sales and customer information between centers over nationwide or global communications links. The importance of preventing competitors from intercepting and using discreet or confidential information such as customer names and addresses or new product development information is increasingly important. Therefore, secure communications that can be interpreted only by authorized users is required to be more complex than the simple scrambling systems and algorithms of the past. A communications system that provides the greatest number of cryptographic algorithms for security coding of the information signal is required for highly competitive global commerce. It is presently possible to intercept signals radiated on a single carrier frequency and a single polarization by computer analysis of the signal. Splitting the information signal into segments for radiation on a plurality of carrier frequencies and polarizations increases the difficulty of intercepting the information in proportion to the number of frequencies and/or polarizations; i.e., the number of channels. This difficulty is further increased by further encoding each channel by well known aerospace coding methods. Enhancement of the signal by error detection and correction are also possible when the channel is encoded. By using a signal channel composed of a plurality of frequencies and/or polarizations, a receiver that sums the discrete signals to provide a signal power gain and provides extended information decoding capabilities, can be used.